Five Nights at Fazbear's
'Five Nights at Fazbear's '''is the first game of the series of the same name.You must survive 5 nights at Freddy Fazbear's Fun Pizza Palace. Story "''30 years after the fright burned down,the company decided to make a new pizzeria!Purple Guy wants to kill you with his animatronics.It's your turn to stop him and his animatronics from being killers!" Mechanics Monitor Look around the building with this.This stops Golden Freddy from killing you.BB disables it when in the office. Animatronic Restarter Use this if an animatronic is in the office(excluding the toy animatronics,Foxy,Mangle and The Puppet)to ward it off. Music Box Wind it up to prevent the Puppet from attacking(similar to FNaF 2).Once it's empty,The Puppet escapes from his box and runs to the office before killing you. Toy Freddy Mask Use it to ward off the toy animatronics.It looks like the normal Freddy head,but with red cheeks and with a light brown tint to it. Freddy Fazbear Suit Use it to ward off Foxy and Mangle.Don't hide in it for too long or your toxic meter will fill up,and when it's full,Freddy will kill you. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear He is the main antagonist of the game.He starts in Show Stage,then he goes to Dining Area 2 then to Backstage before appearing in the west hall.If you put up the monitor,he will appear in The Office,use the animatronic restarter to stop him.He is only active on The True Final Night(Night 8).He also appears and kill the player when the toxic meter is full.His jumpscare is him screaming at the player's face while moving his head left and right rapidly. Bonnie the Bunny He is one of the main antagonists of the game.He starts in Show Stage,then travels to Dining Area 1,Backstage and West Hall before appearing in The Office.To ward him off, just do the same as with Freddy.He is first active on Night 1. Chica the Chicken She is a very active antagonist in the game.She starts in Show Stage,then goes to Dining Area 3,Backstage and West Hall before appearing in The Office.To ward her off, just do the same as Freddy and Bonnie.She is first active on Night 1. Foxy the Pirate Fox He is one of the antagonists in the game.He starts in Pirate Cove,you need to watch him frequently or he will get out of the curtains and run to your office.Unlike the other animatronics and like The Puppet,the toy animatronics and Mangle,the animatronic restarter doesn't work on him.You must hide in the Freddy suit to stop him. Toy Freddy He is active on Night 2.He starts in Toy Stage,then goes to Game Area,Parts and Services and West Hall before appearing in the office.Put on the Toy Freddy Mask to avoid him. Toy Bonnie He is active on Night 2.His behavior is similar to Toy Freddy.He gets to your office from the right hall.The way of countering him is like the other toy animatronics. Toy Chica She is active on Night 2.Her behavior is similar to Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.She appears at the Office Window before going in the office.Stop her with the Toy Freddy Mask. Mangle She is an antagonist in the game.She attracts other animatronics.Avoid her by the Freddy suit. The Puppet Wind his music box to prevent him from attacking.He ignores everything when he exits the box. BB He will go anywhere in the building.If you don't put the mask on,he will disable the monitor for 6 seconds. Hallucinations Golden Freddy He randomly appears in The Office.He will crash the game if you don't pull up the monitor. Shadow Puppet Very rarely,a shadow figure will be in Prize Corner.It looks like the Puppet,but has sharp claws.It will kill you when you look at it for too long. Bonnie Spirit Rarely,in the Show Stage,when Bonnie is gone,his spirit can appear on the left side of the stage.When seen,it will bring you back to the menu after 5 seconds,however,it can stopped by lowering the monitor. Trivia * The sound that plays at 5 AM on Night 8 is a police siren.This can explain that Purple Guy has been arrested for murder. * There is an easter egg in the Extras menu.When you see Freddy,he will go closer to the screen and do his laugh before returning to his original position. * Rarely,the poster will be bloodied and if you click Freddy's nose 8 times in this state,Golden Freddy will instantly appear in the office and crash the game. * There's no phone calls in the game,they are replaced by text boxes. No one edit my page or he will be banned. Category:Games